As illustrated in FIG. 5, a conventional clutch of the pull type is so constructed that a coil spring 100 disposed in an inclined position is used as a loading member to transmit spring force to a retainer 102, and a pressing force on a clutch disc 108 is exerted from the retainer 102 through a lever 104 to a pressure plate 106. (Japanese Patent Publication No. 46-15046).
However, this clutch has a disadvantage that the spring 100 makes a clutch pedal treading force increase with an increase in a pedal stroke so as to increase a pedal treading force at time when the clutch is released.
Further, this clutch has a disadvantage that the coil spring 100 is compressed by a centrifugal force acting on the coil spring 100 at a high speed rotation, so that the spring force on the pressure plate 106 is reduced.
On the other hand, the applicant of the present invention had developed the clutch which had been able to dissolve these disadvantages involved in such pull-type clutch and already applied it for the patent (application No. 61-142140, Date of application: 17th, June, 1986 and corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 173,528, filed Feb. 17, 1988).
In this prior application, as illustrated in FIG. 6, a diaphragm spring 110 is used and an outer peripheral part of this diaphragm spring 110 is fitted in an annular projection 112 to allow a clutch cover 116 to hold the diaphragm spring 110.
Moreover, a retainer 111 is pressed on a flanged portion 117 of a sleeve 113 by means of a spring force of a coned disc spring 119 through a thrust force transmitting member 118.
However, in the event when the sleeve 113 is not coaxial with the retainer 111, especially when the axes of sleeve 13 and retainer 111 are not parallel with each other, the eccentricity or deflection can not be absorbed so that so-called misalignment occurs and only some parts contact each other.
When the misalignment arises, a vibration is transmitted from the retainer 111 to the sleeve 113 and a release lever 114 and finally to a clutch pedal (not shown) interconnected to the release lever 114. Thus, driver feels uncomfortable when he depresses the clutch pedal.
The vibration level is particularly large when the foot is placed on the clutch pedal under idle conditions. The vibration will gradually moderated when the engine speed is increased. Further when the engine rotation speed is increased, while depressing on the clutch pedal for changing gear ratio, the vibration is enlarged and increases the discomfort.